Jigoku Shoujo Hell girl The Crimson Angel
by Kimotohinagi
Summary: Everyone knows Enma Ai is the Hell girl that takes revenge for people by sending the person targeted to hell. However, there will be someone joining Ai, Ren, Hone Onna and Wanyudo. And that girl isn't just another companion like the three following Ai. She won't call Ai mistress, and she's certainly not one to joke around with. She's the angel of crimson, and she will dye you.
1. The white wing

**地獄少女-深紅色の天使**

Her white hair flowed in wind like silk. Her hair was as white as snow, with no trace of flaw. The white kimono she wore was a size to big for her small figure. Her eyes were a deep crimson red. If anything, she was an angel. She had her whole life ahead of her; she could have been the successful heir to the Sakurai family. However her white hair and kimono was stained with red. It was a colour she so hated, and yet she was being dyed in it. Her angel wings broke and bled. It was at that point, she became a creature of hatred and darkness like _Jigoku Shoujo. _She used to be so carefree and happy, but it all changed in an instant.

Ryuuga Takanashi was a big bully in the neighborhood. He often threatened the other teenagers in the area to give him all their money and valuables. He would beat them up if they retaliated and he nearly killed an innocent girl when he accidentally stabbed her. The police couldn't find any evidence that he did it to her, and so he was not convicted.

The girl, though survived, was stabbed in her womb. This permanently damaged it and she was told by the doctor that when she grew up, she would not have the ability to have children like normal women.

She'd hear of the hell correspondence from her friends and went online at exactly midnight to check it out.

_Your bitterness, I will dispel_

She hesitated a little before typing in Ryuuga's name. However, she stopped for a while to think. "Is it right to do this?" she muttered to herself and was about to press the backspace button when…

"What's wrong?" a voice mockingly called out to her. She stopped moving and widened her eyes; her head did not dare turn back to see who it was. It could have been her mother, but her voice wasn't as childlike and high-pitched as the voice that she just heard. She finally gained the courage to turn behind and held back the urge to scream when she saw a pale girl with white hair and bloodshot eyes.

"W-w-who are you two?" The girl gasped, seeing that there were not only one but two girls in her dark room. The other girl beside the one with white hair had black hair and was wearing a black school uniform.

"I am Enma Ai…." The girl with black hair said, all the while keeping an emotionless face. The girl with white hair however, seemed more expressive. Her emotions were not ones of a human, though. When she smirked, it brought shivers down the person's spines. Her giggle was a chorus of darkness and death. If Ai was a hard book to read, that girl was even worse. Ai took calm approaches, and mostly kept a straight face. However, the girl with white hair could give misleading expressions. As Ren Ishimoto once recalled, the girl had been sewing with Ai in the realm of eternal twilight. She pricked herself and started to giggle loudly. He could tell she was in pain, but why was she trying so hard to conceal her true feelings?

"J-j-jigoku Shoujo?" The human girl stuttered and looked at both Ai and the angel like girl.

"Well, she is…" The white haired girl said, giving an awkward smile. Though she was scary, when dealing with truly innocent people, she'd lighten up a little.

"T-T-Than what are you?" the human asked again.

"Me?" she smirked and glared at the human with her crimson eyes,"_Shinkoshoku Tenshi_".

Author's note:

Hi! I'm new at this so...please comment and tell me if i can make any improvements ^^ I don't own Jigoku Shoujo. Nor do i own Enma Ai and the other characters inside here EXCEPT the white haired girl you just read about! You will know her name in a while :D If any of you are wondering what Shinkoshoku Tenshi means, it means Crimson Angel. I know it's quite confusing now...but the past and revelations will come in about a few more chapter's time. BTW I am actually a fan of RenXAi, but i have no faith in them becoming a couple in the anime because it's just an impossible pairing.


	2. Dirtied by the demon

Jigoku Shoujo – Crimson Angel part 2

The red string has been pulled. A sudden gust of wind picked up as the blue straw doll flew up into the wind and disappeared.

_I hear your hatred._

"W-what is going on here?" The shrill screams of Ryuuga echoed through the corridor. Such a sound pleased the self proclaimed crimson angel to no ends.

"Why do you keep running? I won't harm you...just yet."She with the white hair whispered in a low voice,"let us start the fun now..."

"My, such persistent running..." She smirked sadistically as the pathetic human ran down the stairs of the building. Just then, a giant eye appeared on the wall.

"W-what is this?" Ryuuga cried out and took a misstep, tumbling down the flights of stairs and breaking his leg instantly. As if having a leg twisted badly wasn't enough, the girl calmly walked in front of him and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"W-w-w-who are you?" "Me? My name is Fuyuko Sakurai...Make sure to remember that..."

Ryuuga gasped slightly and held his thigh with a whimper.

"Poor thing...Are you in pain?" "H-h-help me! Please! It hurts!"

Her smile vanished as she crouched down to go face to face with the crying man.

"Are you asking me for help now?" She gave a slight scowl, "Why should I help the very man who ignored the bitter cries of help from an innocent girl?"

The screaming in the background started and it gave Ryuuga a shiver in his spine.

"That is the cries of the people you've hurt...The sound of hurt, the sound of the lost. Thee hath blood spilled upon thy shoulders. Thy soul shalt fall into mindless torture and suffering."

Fuyuko hissed into his ear as her usual pure white kimono suddenly stained up with dark coloured blood. Ryuuga wasn't bleeding, so where had the blood come from? He watched in horror as her also usually white hair started to have stains of blood.

"See how the hurt of liquid iron courses through my veins. Hath thee no pity on me?" she used a finger and poked his broken leg. Though a simple action, it caused no small amount of pain in him.

The feather of an angel slowly drifted onto Ryuuga's shoulder. Before he could even begin to question the weird going-ons, he looked up and saw Enma Ai on top of the stairs with her flowery nangajuban. Fuyuko greeted her appearance by standing up, giving Ryuuga a stare.

_Pitiful shadow cloaked in darkness.__**  
**__Thy action cause men pain and suffering.__**  
**__Thy hollow soul drowns in thy sins._

Ai walked down one step at a time slowly as she said. Those phrases have been muttered so many times.

His eyes dilated as his vision started to blur. Ai took the final step and was right beside her white haired counterpart. Now that the two were right next to each other, he could see that Fuyuko bared an uncanny resemblance towards _Jigoku Shoujo_.

They both parted their lips.

_Maybe, it is time to die._

The angel feather suddenly felt heavier and the last thing Ryuuga could feel was the breaking of the it as blood covered his body.

"Have you come to?" a familiar voice startled him.

"W-w-where am I? T-t-turn this boat around!" He yelled, looking up as Ai rowed the wooden boat slowly through the dark waters.

"Oh, you are going to love it where we're going..." He heard that the voice earlier had not come from Enma Ai, and he hated the way that eerie voice sounded. He turned his head back slowly and saw it was the bloody angel from earlier, only the blood was gone and she returned to her flawless white self.

_Thee hath blood spilled upon thy shoulders._

_Thy soul shalt fall into mindless torture and suffering_

His mind started to recall the horrendous things that happened while he was still on earth. He could feel his body going out of control, as if he'd been possessed. He didn't know who he was anymore.

The blood that covered the seemingly pure being taught him a cold truth, what seemed holy and right towards the eye will all uncover an apparitional secret in this cruel universe. If so, what is the point of ever living?

His blood-curling screams of madness, followed by a chilling laughter of insanity.

_This revenge will ferry you to hell_

Author's note: I know this is not a very good chapter, but I'm really trying my best ^^ everyone please be patient with me! I will try very hard to improve my English and perhaps built up ideas! So now you know the girl's name! Fuyuko Sakurai. Sakurai is just a random family name I picked out since I am HORRIBLE at naming characters! However I did a little bit of research and found that Fuyu meant winter. You may be asking: "BUT KIMOTO! Fuyuko is a crimson angel (well, a self proclaimed one at that...you will know what she truly is when the time comes)! Why not name her chi or something?" Chi means blood BTW. But yes, aside from that... Chi strikes me as more of a cutesy kind of name, blame it on chobits. I named her Fuyuko because of her past (which, also, you will come to know when i write about it!). Not to give more suspense than i should to you guys, though... Fuyuko is clearly not human, but she was once just like Enma Ai. It was through a series of events that shaped her way of thinking. Spoilers! Spoilers! Ok, i'll end my talk here before anyone goes and accuses me of spoiling the story. Leave reviews before you leave! Bye! ^^


End file.
